Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacture costs. However, as semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry, various problems have been caused. For example, because of the high integration density of a semiconductor device, widths and/or spaces of patterns in the semiconductor device have been reduced while heights and/or aspect ratios of the patterns have been increased. Thus, process distributions of deposition processes and/or etching processes of thin layers may become deteriorated to cause deterioration of reliability of semiconductor devices.